Between dream and reality
by neosildrake
Summary: A small oneshot PWP. The night before Jack and Hanpan reach Adlehyde gets very interesting for the blue furred spiritcompanion. Kind of yaoiish... somehow... R&R please!


**Attention:** This is only a PWP one-shot, means if you're looking for character development and intense background-story, you should look elsewhere.

**WARNING!:** Before you read this, be aware that I was stuck with a very heavy case of insane perverseness. Don't worry, nothing too bad is to come, no violence, no blood, not even anal intercourse… which would be very difficult in the first place, giving the stories characters. However it has beastiality inside and if you cannot handle my disturbedmind – too bad.   
Now, have fun with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and I have no money, so sueing me is pointless.

**Fandom:** Wild Arms 1 / Wild Arms Alter Code F

**Pairing:**Hanpan/Jack (one-sided)

**Rating:** R (for oral stimulation)

**Beta:** still un-beta-ed, feel free to apply

**Also:** All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

**Between dream and reality:**

It had been a hot day, a very hot day and the breezeless evening promissed a sweltry night to follow. Jack and Hanpan were still a day away from Adlehyde and sweating in the 35 degree Celsius hot sundown. They had stopped half an hour ago in the shades of a few trees, but even the shadows of the green leaves brought no salvation.

Jack was apprehensive about making a fire to roast some fish. First because it was so hot that one moment of inattentiveness could cause a wildfire to spread and second because he wasn't sure if he could stand the additional heat of the campfire.

However, in the end he succumbed to neccessarity and now the mouthwatering smell of roasted fish wafted through the area. Also the fire would keep the few fiends away, that would dare to come near them and help dry his provisoricaly washed shirt. Atlachnachna-fluids were surprisingly water-resistant.

A few minutes later, Hanpan came jump-running back from a small detour, securely clamping two big red luscious looking apples between his body and arms. Jack smiled at his small companion.

"Ah, you got us some dessert, very good."

The windmouse put the apples down and sat besides Jack, who took two stakes with fish from the fire. He handed the smaller fish to Hanpan and bit into his own, slightly inhaling air to cool down the food in his mouth. Hanpan sniffed at the fish and then used his paws to hold one end of the stake securely to the ground while the other rose up and the fish with it.

Blowing against the hot food, he waited a moment to let it cool down a bit and then he started to eat. He loved fish. It was way better than rabbit or chicken he thought. Once Jack and he had nothing to eat and Jack at to catch and roast some rats. Hanpan shuddered at the memory.

He didn't speak to Jack for a whole week afterwards, because he felt so queesy. Rats and mice were kinda family after all and even so windmice were a completely different species, the similarities in appearance were enough to make him nearly hurl his stomach out every time he thought about it.

Shaking his small head free from the unpleasant memories, he concentrated on his fish again, occasionally glancing over to see Jack devouring his second fish already.

Half an hour later they were both finished, leaving 3 more fishes for the next morning. After burying the fish-skeletons they ate their apples and then decided to call it a day. The sun had gone down an hour before and they would need their strength the next day. Jack put his sleeping bag on the ground and laid above it, deeming it too hot to crawl inside or even to bother to cover his naked torso with a blanket. The brown leathercoat folded together to make a pillow under his head, he wished Hanpan a good night and nice dreams, then closed his eyes and was out like a light.

Hanpan was tired too. Granted, he did not have to walk, having a secure place on Jacks shoulder, but after a day of adventures in the ruins of memory he was exausted. Taking his favourite sleeping-place, he curled up on Jacks lower abdomen and fell into dreamland.

**Hanpan's dream:**

Hanpan looked around. It was sunny and warm but not stifling hot. A slight breeze stirred the air and ruffled his fur. Jack stood beside him on the counter, trading money for something far more important.

They left the shop and sat down on a bench, that was shadowed by a huge tree. Jack handed over one of their purchases to Hanpan, who immediately started to peal the paperhull from it, being carefull not to damage the inside. What came into the open was the most lovely sight he had seen since this day started – a big long frozen stick of caramel covered vanilla ice, enshrouded in a thin layer of dark chocolate.

The blue windmouse squealed in delight, starting to sweep his small tongue over the cold treat and swishing his tail back and forth happily, eliciting a small chuckle from his companion, who contentedly busied himself with his own popsickle.

Hanpa licked along the whole length first, then insistingly on the top, thinning the cold chocolate until small amounts of thick cool caramel mixed with bits of vanilla ice came out from under the dark hull. Savouring the taste, the blue animal-companion put his small tongue against the place, where the chocolate was gone and started to slightly suckle on the opening. He purred in contentment as the taste fueled his mouth and then… the popsickle exploded in his paws! The wet sticky mixture drenching his fur and with a startled squeek Hanpans eyes flew open.

**Reality:**

The small paws easily disposed of the confinement in anticipation of the hidden treat and pealed the cloth that covered the lower body off. The windmouse's soft fur tickled against Jacks heavy balls and he moaned. Silken brushes swept over his sensitive testicles as Hanpans tail trailed lower, between the testicles and the twitching anus. The tip of the blue mouse's tail swept back and forth insitingly stimulating the scrotum-area.

A very small pinkish-violet tongue left it's evenly small moist cavern and tentatively travelled over the hot silken flesh, which started to swell proudly into a big long pole of masculine arousal.

Hanpan softly sighed at the taste. Slightly bitter yet sweet at the same time, a mix of dark cocoa and honey – simply delicious. Becoming bolder after the initial shyness, the tongue travelled in longer strokes across the warm flesh, criss crossing a path that started from the bottom to the very tip, where drops of clear liquid had gathered. Hanpan scooped them up with his tongue and nearly squealed in extasy.

The taste, that exploded on his tastebuds even sweeter than the flesh itself. Ambrosia was catfood against it, the small blue creature decided in delight and pressed his small wet appendage insistingly against the slit, where the luscious liquid oozed out from. Wanting more, he started to suckle on the opening, eyes closed and nearly purring in delight as even more of the wonderfull substance filled his mouth.

And Jack came, heavy, violently and with a cry that ended in a long moan. His hips bucked wildly as rope after rope of white semen spurted out of his pulsing cock, coating his small companion in a rain of seemingly never ending warm cum, drenching the now wide awake animal thoroughly. Shocked wide eyes locked at the happenenings in front of him, the hot sweatflushed body of his human companion, the still slightly pulsing erection of said human and the white sticky mess that was all over him and his fur.

Hanpans first thought was to faint, his second was to run and never even do so much as look back. He never would have been able to endure that look of shock and disappointment that would surely be on his companions… ex-companions face.

However, those thoughts were squashed by hope as Jacks eyes stayed close. The rosy flush on his handsome – in human standarts – face slowly leaving together with a contented moan and a sigh as he slumbered on.

Letting go a breath he didn't know he was holding, the windmouse closed his eyes and calmed his thudding heart, only to let loose a small sneeze as a drop of Jacks cum rolled down his small button-nose. After making sure that his companion still slept on with a peacefull and sated look on his face, the blue creature decided it clean himself and then go to sleep again too. However, he would do so in the travel bag this time, no matter that stifling heat in there… well maybe he could leave the flap open.

He held his small paws in front of his face. His nose twitched at the strong smell that came from the clinging white essence. Curiously he darted his tongue out again. In his dream it had tasted sooo good… Carefully dipping the tip of his tongue into a few drops on his paw his eyes widened at the taste.

YUMMY! It WAS delicious! Not at all like chocolate, caramel and honey, more like slightly salted peanutbutter covered with a mix of light and dark chocolate. HE LOVED IT! And while one part of his brain told him that what he does is disgusting, another part told him to screw disgusting and get all of the wonderfull liquid.

Hanpan diligently cleaned his fur with his paws and his tongue for several long minutes, not wanting to loose one drop of Jacks tasty essence. After the last traces of it were gone from the blue fur, Hanpan slowly and shyly looked over to his human. His human, who still had a generous amount of warm cum on his body. The smell called to the windmouse to come over and get it.

Unable to break the allure, Hanpan went over and did just that, this time carefully avoiding the now soft organ between Jacks thighs. Even so there was a bit cum clinging to said organ, he would have to let it go. He did not want a repeate of what obviously had transpired early that night… icecream – yeah, right…   
With a sigh Hanpan swallowed the last salvable drop of seed and then went over to the backbag to sleep and maybe dream these weird happenings away. Maybe he wouldn't remember in the morning, he thought. Maybe…

With a slight violet blush coloring his lightblue furry cheeks the windmouse closed his eyes, praying not to dream of icecream-popsickles again. Maybe carrots this time. Yeah, carrots were good. Carrots were innocent. He loved carrots, big luscious red juicy carrots…

Theend…

PS.: You can think for yourself what Jack dreams of

PSS.: Sorry for grammar and spelling, but english isn't my native tongue. I did my best with a spellchecker, but some things might still be off, especially regarding grammar and phrasing.

PSSS.: ... and please leave a review! (One more PS's and I'll get a discount.)


End file.
